Mobile networks (also referred to as wireless or cellular networks) include a plurality of base stations that use radio signals to communicate with mobile devices, which may be referred to User Equipment (UE). A base station includes transceivers (antennas) having a particular transmission range which form “cells” around the base station. When a UE comes into range of a cell of the base station, the UE is able to exchange radio signals with the base station. The base station in turn interfaces the UE with a core network that offers voice and/or data services to the UE. For example, the base station may interface the UE with an Evolved Packet Core (EPC) network of the Long Term Evolution (LTE) standards or another type of core network so that the UE may download content from websites.
As data services have emerged due to 3G and 4G technologies, the use of data services by subscribers has increased. For example, mobile subscribers tend to access data services, such as web surfing, email, etc., more than they use voice services. Data services allow end users to download content from content servers, some examples of which are Facebook, YouTube, NetFlix, etc. Network operators are faced with the problem of providing adequate bandwidth to its subscribers as the use of data services increases. The air interface of a mobile network may be a bottleneck for increasing bandwidth because there is a limited radio spectrum that may be used for communications. Thus, network operators look for ways to save bandwidth over the air interface.